Mimi's Fotoalbum
Hey daar, fijn dat je hier een kijkje neemt ^-^ Dit is de pagina waar ik foto's van Mimi, mijn katje, plaats. Maar hier komen niet alleen foto's, bij elke afbeelding komt een klein deeltje van haar levensverhaal tevoorschijn. Veel lees- en kijkplezier! 1. Wie is Mimi? Mimi is mijn 18-maanden oude vrouwtjeskat. Ze is dus 1 jaar en 6 maanden oud. Ze is geboren rond 20 Augustus in een normaal huiskattengezinnetje. Ze had 4 nestgenootjes waarvan er eentje is gestorven na de geboorte. We adopteerden kleine Mimi ergens in September. Mimi was toen nog maar 6-7 weken oud! Een heel kleine kitten dus. Ze was lief en speels, al was ze in het begin een beetje schuw en moest ze wennen aan het nieuwe huis. Ze was nog maar pas gestopt met het drinken van melk, al deed ze het soms nog bij haar mama. Dat was een mooie zwarte poes met maar één oog; het andere had ze verloren door het eten van geïnfecteerd gras. Mimi's nestgenootjes waren heel grappig. We troffen de kittens aan op een matje in de keuken. De deuropening was afgesloten met een grote houten plaat, maar omdat we de kittens moesten leren kennen werd die weggehaald. Een nestgenootje van Mimi schoot direct de woonkamer in en ging op ontdekkingstocht. Het was een witte kitten met enkele ebbenhouten vlekjes. Alle kittens hadden deze vreemde kleur; donker vaalbruin, bijna zwart, met grijs dons erdoorheen. De kitten beet meteen op de televisiekabels; ondeugende rakker. Dan komen we aan bij de andere twee kittens, afgezien van Mimi. Die kropen achter de koelkast en verstopten zich. Eentje was volledig zwart (nuja, het vaalbruin-zwart-grijze kleurtje) en de andere leek sterk op Mimi. Hij was zwart en had een klein wit snoetje. Ook zijn borstje en sokjes waren wit. En dan hebben we Mimi. Net als alle andere kittens was ze klein en ietwat mager, en ze leek het meest op de andere zwart-witte kitten. Alleen had ze een opvallend wit streepje tussen haar ogen! Een uitloper van haar witte snoetje. Haar oogjes waren een snoezig blauwgrijs, de oogkleur van alle kittens. Ze keek enorm guitig met haar wipneusje en haar ronde ogen, dus kozen we haar. Een ander kitten er bijgenomen hebben zou ook fijn geweest zijn, maar daar dachten we nu eenmaal niet aan. Mimi ging het vervoersbakje in en hup, de auto in. Ik stopte mijn (dunne) pols door de tralies en ze viel in slaap tegen mijn hand, in het zonnetje dat door de raampjes scheen. Haar kleine askleurige vachtje lichtte helemaal op. Dit gaf haar al gauw de bijnaam "Aspelsje". Mimi_1.JPG Mimi_2.JPG Mimi_3.JPG 2. Een nieuw thuis Zodra Mimi bij ons thuis kwam, waggelde ze wat rond op haar dunne pootjes en met haar sprietstaartje in de lucht. Ze besloot dat het zonnetje te lekker was bij het raam, en dus ging ze op mijn broer liggen. Op. Zomaar, op zijn benen. Wat een snoezepoes. Mimi sliep heel veel, sinds ze nog maar een baby was. Ze had een tranend oogje dat we zo nu en dan moesten verzorgen. Het kwam door de stress, wisten we. Ze was een nieuw huis niet gewend en miste haar mama en nestgenootjes. Dus gaven we haar een geinige grijze kattenknuffel die kon bewegen. Met deze knuffel ging ze gelukkige tijden tegemoet... en knuffelmans heeft ondertussen geen snorharen meer. Afgebeten, laten we zeggen. Mimi daarentegen had prachtige witte snorren, als vuurwerk springen ze uit haar wipneusje. Wipsnoetje, liever. Snorren komen niet uit de neus! Kleine Mimi hield zeker van mijn badjas; een donkerblauwe gemaakt uit de stof van handdoeken. Ook vond ze mijn zachte blauwgroene trui zalig. We ontdekten wél dat Mimi vlooien had, dus toen ik op school zat gingen mama en mijn op één na oudste broer (die waar Mimi op ging liggen) naar de dierenarts met haar. Ze werd ingewreven met een nat goedje en zag er net uit als een ratje, hoorde ik ze vertellen. Alle vlooien vluchten naar haar snoetje en vielen naar beneden. Het waren er zeker meer dan 10! En 10+ kunnen een kitten fataal worden. Mimi was daarna gezond, veel gelukkiger en ze begon heel spontaan te spelen. Ook al hadden we kitten witmans die op telefoonkabels beet niet genomen, toch hadden we een speelse kitten te pakken gekregen. Mimi_4.JPG Mimi_5.JPG Baby Mimi.JPG 3. Spelen Spelen. Spelen. Spelen! Daar hield kleine Mimi van, zeker en vast. Nadat haar vlooien uitgeroeid waren bloeide ze open. Ze zou tussen ons gaan liggen in de sofa, spelend met onze handen. Ze zou kronkelen op haar matjes als ze kattenkruid te pakken kreeg, en wel vaker kroop ze in kartonnen dozen om te spelen met alle frutsels en flapjes die mama er in gesneden had. Maar één speelmoment zou ik nooit vergeten! Een bananendoos met een vierkant gat in het deksel, dat ken je vast wel. We drapeerden haar wollen gehaakt dekentje erover en Mimi zakte weg in het gat, met speeltje en al. Daar lag ze dan, guitig omhoog kijkend. Uiteindelijk zakte ze zo diep weg dat ze de bodem van de doos raakte. Einde, dat was wel genoeg geweest, besloot ze. In de ochtend kreeg ze kuren. Ze zou rondspurten, draven, rennen, springen en spontaan verassingsaanvallen op je blote voeten uitvoeren. Vooral als je daarop een losse pyjamabroek droeg! En toen ontdekte ze de tafel. En de stoelen. En de sofa! Eerst de stoelen; op de tafel kon ze nog niet. Kleine Mimi kroop op de stoelen en wandelde ze allezeven af. En toen probeerde ze op de tafel te springen vanaf de stoelen, maar baby had nog te korte poten en viel dus. De sofa. De puberteitmomenten van Mimi speelden zich daar af. En ik weet wel wat je nu denkt, jij dubbelzinnig persoon! Nee nee, in de zetel deed ze stoer. Ze sprong er in, maakte haar rug dik, boog haar kop, legde haar oren plat, zette haar staart op - kortom; veranderde in een croissant. En dan maakte ze het meest dreigende kittengeluid op aarde; KCH! Wat groeien ze toch snel op. Kleine tijgers. Baby Mimi 2.JPG Baby Mimi 3.JPG Baby Mimi 4.JPG 4. 10-weken Al gauw werd Mimi nog wat ouder. De KCH-momenten gebeuren vaker en ze werd heel speels en sterk. Op de tafel kon ze nu, ze was aardig wat gegroeid en haar ogen waren goudgeel geworden. Sinds ik veel op school was (het was september) was Mimi meestal alleen thuis met mama en soms papa. Mama is namelijk huisvrouw; ze werkt de hele dag in huis. Mimi waggelde dus achter haar aan, "hielp" mee met het huishouden en snuffelde ondertussen overal rond. Nu moest ze namelijk niet meer opgesloten blijven in de woonkamer! Ze kon de gang in en mocht helemaal naar boven. Mijn mama was bang dat ze van de zoldertrap zou vallen omdat ze daar erg wild speelde, maar dat is nooit gebeurt. Mimi "hielp" met het opvouwen van de sokken, ze kroop in bakjes die rondzwierven op de grond. Op een gegeven moment speelde ze zelfs met water in een kom. Meestal lag ze te dutten in de zetel, wachtend tot je met haar zou spelen. Wanneer je daar even zat en een drankje ging halen of naar de wc moest, dan zou ze je warme plek innemen. Dan stond je daar met je drankje, boos op dat kleine monstertje. Maar hoe kun je boos blijven als ze je zo guitig aankijkt? Wat was ze een snoesje! Uiteindelijk ontdekte kleine Mimi mijn kamer. Hoge trapkast, nog meer kasten, schuifdeuren, tafeltjes en een tekentafel. En dat bed! 2 meter in de lucht; de droom van elke kat. Zo werd mijn bed de favoriete slaapplek van Mimi. Ze zou er vrijwel elke nacht slapen, soms eens naar beneden gaan om wat brokjes te knabbelen of haar behoefte te doen. En dan kwam ze terug. Trip-trip-trip gingen haar nageltjes op de trapkast. Mimi_6.JPG Mimi_7.JPG Mimi_8.JPG 5. Speelhoek Mimi kreeg al gauw een speelhoek. Soms naast haar kattenbakje, soms aan het raam, in het midden van de woonkamer of soms nam ze gewoon de hele ruimte voor het raam in beslag met al haar bananendozen en dekens. Wat een verwende poezebeest. Haar speelgoed lag overal in het rond en overal was binnen een halve meter wel iets te vinden waarmee ze spelen kon. Wanneer ik haar zou filmen, zou ze spontaan komen aanrennen en mijn gsm aanvallen. Zo heb ik dus filmpjes van haar witte buik die naar me toe komt vliegen. En dan had je die ochtenden wanneer familie allemaal weg was en ik om 12 uur 's middags wakker werd. Alleen met Mimi. Met die kleine verwende poezenbeest. En dan vond ik haar uitwerpselen op de grond, moest ik het opruimen, van mevrouw de-kattenbak-is-niet-chiq-genoeg geen spoor. Rebelse puber. Dan zit je daar gebukt met je achterste in de lucht, landen er opeens 4 poten op je rug. Paardje spelen, denkt ze blijkbaar. Ik dacht het niet! Ik nam het kleine schepsel onder haar oksels, legde een andere hand onder haar poepje en hief haar hoog de lucht in. Geen paardje spelen, we gaan simba spelen! Zou ik dan roepen. En ik legde haar op mijn hoofd. Waarna mijn haar net zo hard afgebeten werd als de snorren van Grijze Kattenknuffel. Soms gaat ze de trap af. Het geluid dat dan voorkomt is heel bekend; "Thoemp thoemp thoemp." En als ze haar ochtendkuren had en door de gang rende - die heeft een bocht voor ze naar de trap gaat - hoor je "TSK TSK TSK - SHHHHHH - Thoemp thoemp thoemp." Wanneer ze rent, uitglijdt, de bocht maakt en de trap op schiet. Dit geluid hoorde ik enorm vaak en als je het imiteerd moet iedereen spontaan lachen. Mimi is net de stille dood. Je hoort haar anders helemaal niet! Opeens staat het kleine spook naast je, guitig omhoog kijkend. Mimi_9.JPG Mimi_10.JPG Mimi_11.JPG 6. Gekke kuren Zoals ik al vertelde, is Mimi een vreemde poezebeest. Zo kreeg ze vele bijnamen; Mimeloentje, Pimpompoentje, Mimekoekie, Mimepoepie, Schattekat, Rattekat, Melonie, Pimpomponie, enzovoorts. Uiteindelijk verzon m'n op één na oudste broer zelfs "Shampofleselonie", gewoon omdat het kon. Mimi wentelde soms wild rond haar krabpaal, rond en rond en rond. Als ze dat niet deed, kroop ze op mijn bed en verschuilde ze zich achter de gordijntjes. Voor kerst kreeg ze een rollerbaan; je weet wel, zo'n ding met een balletje er in dat ze er niet uit kunnen halen. Mimi speelde er soms minutenlang mee. Ook had ze beverknuffeltjes; bruine, zachte wezentjes met een grote staart die gevuld waren met kattenkruid. Mimi zou kronkelen op de grond als ze het kruid in hun buikjes rook, ze zou de bever tegen haar gezicht drukken en kwijlen op de grond. Op een dag troffen we haar aan in een onderbroek van vader, spelend met haar rollerbaan. Wat een grappig zicht. Ik ben blij dat we een foto hebben! Mimi_12.JPG Mimi_13.JPG Mimi_14.JPG 7. Volledige Album Mimi 1.JPG Mimi 2.JPG Mimi 4.JPG Baby Mimi.JPG Mimi 3.JPG Mimi 14.JPG Mimi 13.JPG Mimi 12.JPG Mimi 11.JPG Mimi 10.JPG Mimi 9.JPG Mimi 8.JPG Mimi 7.JPG Mimi 6.JPG Baby Mimi 4.JPG Baby Mimi 3.JPG Baby Mimi 2.JPG Baby Mimi.JPG Mimi 5.JPG Mimi 4.JPG Mimi_15.JPG Mimi_16.JPG Mimi_17.JPG Mimi_18.JPG Mimi_19.JPG Mimi_20.JPG Mimi_21.JPG Mimi_23.JPG Mimi_24.JPG Mimo_22.JPG UPDATE Misschien heb je het nooit gelezen, maar ik vond dat ik het op deze pagina ook moest vertellen. Mimi is overleden rond mijn verjaardag in April 2018. Ze is bijna 2 jaar oud geworden. Tijdens een nachtelijke wandeling raakte ze opgesloten in het grote, super moderne en geïsoleerde tuinhuis van de overburen. We hebben haar niet op tijd gevonden, pas 3 maanden later in Juni. Haar lichaam was niet verminkt, alleen stijf en mager, maar ze is uiteindelijk gewoon in slaap gevallen en lag in een opgekrulde positie met haar snoetje omhoog. We zullen haar nooit vergeten. Het is zonde, dom van de overburen (die zeiden dat ze niet in hun tuinhuis kon zitten) en dom van ons om ze te geloven. Ze verdiende het niet en ze was veel te jong. Ze heeft zelfs nooit haar eigen kittens gekregen. Rust in vrede Mimelonie. Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje